worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Ranger Power Armour
Background (Written by Mackenzie Coker) Model Type: SR-PA5C Class: Strategic Armor Combat Suit Crew: One. MDC by Location: Extendable Wings (2)- 30 each Main Rear Jetpack (2)- 70 each Lower Maneuvering Jets - 25 each Arms - 75 Legs - 120 Forearm Laser - 30 Head-dome - 70 Head/Skullcap - 10 Main Body- 200 AR -''' 16 'Armour -' Stop up to and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds (2d4+1md) Destroying the head of the power armor will eliminate all forms of optical enhancement and sensory systems. The pilot must now rely on his own human vision and senses. No power armor combat bonuses to strike, parry, and dodge! Note: The head is a small and difficult target to hit (shielded by exhaust tubes and weapon drum). Thus, it can only be hit when a character makes a Called Shot and even then the attacker is - 3 to strike. Depleting the MDC of the main body will shut the armor down completely, making it useless. Note: Destroying a wing will make flight impossible. However. even with no wing(s) the armour can make jet powered leaps and hover stationary above the ground. '''Speed: Running: 60 mph maximum. Note that the act of running does tire out its operator but at 10% of the usual fatigue rate thanks to the robot exoskeleton. Leaping: The powerful robot legs can leap up to 15 feet high or across unassisted by the thrusters. A jet thruster assisted leap can propel the unit up to 100 feet high and 200 feet across without actually attaining flight. Flying: The rocket propulsion system enables the suit to hover stationary up to 500 feet or fly. Maximum flying speed is 300 mph, but cruising speed is considered to be 150 mph. Maximum altitude is limited to about 1000 feet. In space the suit can propel itself at abut Mach One. Flying Range: The nuclear power system gives the SAMAS decades of life. but the jet rockets get hot and need to cool after a maximum of ten hours of flight when traveling at speeds above cruising, and twenty hours of cruising speed. Can fly indefinitely with rest stops. Statistical Data: Height: 6-7 feet depending on wearer Width: Wings down: 3 feet Wings extended: 8 feet Length: 4 feet, 6 inches ( 1.4 m). Weight: 240 lbs Physical Strength: Augmented P.S. of 30. Cargo: None. Power System: Nuclear; average energy life is 20 years. Black Market Cost: 1.6 to 2 million credits. Rare. Weapons: Wrist Laser (1) Purpose - Defense Range - 1000ft Damage - 2d6md per blast or 6d6md per triple pulse Rate of Fire - single fire or triple pulse, equal to pilots attacks Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - +1 to strike Bonuses Use Power Armour Combat Elite +1 dodge on the ground +2 dodge when flying +1 strike with ranged weapons Systems of Note: Nuclear powered - Life of the power supply is 20 years Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air purification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 1 week if necessary, computer controlled independent oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 8 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 400 degrees centigrade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, plasma and magical fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance traveled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 72 and track upto 36 targets simultaneously to a range of 15 miles for airborne targets and 8 miles for ground targets depending on terrain. Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 15 miles Laser Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Can target up to 6 targets at once. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 350 miles that can be boosted if proper signal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 15 miles. Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 90 decibels. Full Advanced optics system - telescopic (x8 magnification), passive night vision, thermo-imaging, infrared, and ultraviolet 1000 feet References used Wikipedia Toy Story Phaseworld Dimension Book Rifts RPG